Une nouvelle vie
by Debussy-CDL
Summary: Bella à se qu'elle veut et même encore plus. Elle vis une vie heureuse avec son mari, Edward et sa petite fille, Renesmée. Elle croit que après tout se qu'elle a vécue elle pourrais vivre en paix et que les malheur et les surprises vont l'épargner...
1. prologue

Prologue

Renesmée, la fille de Bella et Edward, est en vie. Buvant le sang dans son biberon, elle ne voit pas ce qui s'en vient. Jacob, passant que Bella est décédé suite à son accouchement douloureux, veut se venger sur le petit monstre. Lorsque qu'il s'apprête à attaquer Rosalie, pour ensuite s'en prendre au bébé et tué le plus de Cullen, il croise son regard, d'un brun chocolat, comme sa meilleure amie, la maman de son nouveau centre de gravité. Maintenant, tout était clair, Jacob ne pourra plus jamais vivre sans Renesmée, son imprégnée. Et là-haut, où tout espoir était perdu, un cœur s'est mis à battre. Un cœur en mutation.

* * *

Bon pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, je continue le 4e tome de Twilight. Mais d'une façon différente. Je le commence par la fin du livre de Jacob. Certains n'ont pas lu les livres.. Donc pour m'expliquer, le 4e tome est séparé en trois livres le livre de Bella, le livre de Jacob et le livre de Bella. Ben c'est ça.

J'espère que vous allez aimer.


	2. Chapitre 1  Mutation  Réveil

**Mutation - Réveil**

_Pour commencer tout personnages appartienne à Stephenie Meyer sauf peut-être quelques un que je devrais rajouter au cours de l'histoire._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

**PVO Edward**

Ça fais déjà 4jours que ma bien aimée est en train de changer, de se transformer. Quatre jours que j'entends ses cris de douleurs. Quatre jours que je regrette tout ce que je lui ai fait subir. Carlisle est déçu. La morphine n'a eu aucun effet. Bella souffre autant que nous tous on a souffert à une époque. Je lui murmure des mots doux, je lui sers la main, j'ai même chanté sa berceuse. Rien à faire. Les cris redoublent d'heure en heure. Depuis quatre jours, je me promène entre ma fille, quand elle n'est pas avec Jacob, et ma Bella.

**PVO Bella**

La douleur est atroce. Je n'ai pas la moindre force pour bouger que ce soit que le petit doigt. J'entends Edward me dire que tout va bien aller, que ça sera bientôt fini. Mais moi tout se que je veux c'est mourir. La douleur est tellement forte. J'ai l'impression d'être sur un bûcher. Brûler vif. J'attends des pas dans les escaliers. Ils se rapprochent. Une démarche sautillante, Alice, est en avant. L'autre un peu plus mesuré, Carlisle, suit de très près. Ils entrent dans le bureau. J'attends des voix. Elles auraient pu n'être qu'un murmure, mais je les attends comme si elles étaient tout près de mon oreille.

_Ça fait quatre jours Carlisle ! Elle devrait déjà être réveillée, non ?

Edward. Mon beau ténor. Il est encore plus mélodieux qu'avant.

_Edward, arrête de paniquer. Je la vois qui se réveille bientôt. Vers la fin de la soirée.

Alice. Une petite voix toute carillonnant. Elle m'a tellement manqué.

_Edw…

Puis plus rien. La douleur avait emporté sur tout mes sens. Je retenais le plus possible mes cris. Beaucoup m'avaient échappé, mais je ne voulais tellement pas qu'Edward sache à quel point j'avais mal. La douleur tripla au niveau de ma poitrine. Mon cœur accéléra. À ce moment précis, je voulais vraiment mourir. Tout abandonner. Mais tout de coup me viens l'image de mon bébé. Ma fille. Ma petite Renesmée. Je nous voyais, tout les deux, dans les bras de mon apollon, mon mari, mon Edward. Plus la douleur empirait plus je me retenais à mon bûcher. Je ne voulais plus mourir. Je voulais vivre. Vivre malgré les douleurs du moment. Pouvoir goûter au bonheur d'avoir une famille. Une vraie famille. Malgré se que je devenais. La douleur à mes poignets diminua. Mais pour cause, elle alla directement dans ma poitrine. Se cri là je ne pu l'empêcher de sortir. Un long et puissant cri. Tout à coup j'entendis plusieurs pas dans les marches, suivis de murmure tout près de moi.

Tout se clarifia dans mon esprit. Je perçu une musique, un rap violant, suivis de pneu sur l'autoroute. Trop loin. Je me concentrai sur les bruits plus près. Des murmures, puis des mots.

_Carlisle tu es sûre que j'ai fais la bonne chose ? Et si c'étais trop tard, que j'avais été… trop lent ?

Il avait l'aire si triste, si déprimé.

La douleur s'estompa un niveau de mes pieds. Je sentais mes orteils. Mais comment je l'avais redouté, elle tripla encore au niveau de ma poitrine. Et contre toute attente, pour cœur redoubla de vigueur. Il allait déjà tellement vite. Comment est-ce possible ! Je me concentrai sur la respiration d'Edward pour ne pas crier encore une fois.

_Au contraire, tu as bien agis. Tu as fais tout se que j'aurais fais. Même mieux. Tu es resté fort et entêter même quand son cœur c'est arrêter. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va s'en sortir.

_Mais elle était tellement amochée. Sa colonne vertébrale..

_Esmée était plus abimer que ça et regarde la aujourd'hui. Le venin va tout soigner et tout guérir.

1527 respirations. La douleur avait complètement libérer me jambes et mes bras. Mais c'étais une fois de plus loger dans ma poitrine. La douleur était tellement insupportable. Concentre toi Bella, c'est pas le moment de lâcher. 1869, 1870, 1871, 1872, 1873, 1874…

Une pression sur ma main me fis perdre le conte. La douleur redoubla, mon cœur allait de plus en plus vite, un nouveau cri, un souffle tout près de moi…

_Encore combien de temps Alice ?

_Je la voie beaucoup mieux. Plus que quelque minu..

_Combien ?

_Elle va s'en tiré Edward. Attends que je me concentre..

Vide.

_Merci Alice

Quoi ? Encore une conversation caché ! Mais je veux savoir moi. Je veux savoir encore combien de temps je vais souffrir le martyre, combien de temps ?

C'est tout se que j'avais envies de leur crié. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Il fallait que je me concentre pour ne plus crier.

_Elle va être magnifique.

_Elle l'a toujours été, répliqua Edward.

Mon pouls accéléra. La douleur étais entièrement concentré dans ma poitrine. J'avais mal. Tellement mal. J'avais le goût de crié de hurler mais il fallait que je me retienne. Pour Edward.

Plus un souffle dans la pièce. Plus un seul mouvement.

Edward et Alice appela en cœur Carlisle. Se dernier, qui devais être en bas, murmura tout doucement que c'étais presque fini.

Tous savaient que mon cœur allait bientôt avoir son dernier battement. Il galopait à toute vitesse vers son dernier battement. Puis comme je l'avais espérer depuis le tout début, la douleur diminua. Mon cœur tressauta à trois reprise puis, moins fort, une dernière fois et..

Plus rien. Le silence total.

Puis, j'attendis un nom. Non, mon nom. À plusieurs reprise. Et là, j'ouvris les yeux et contemplais la seule chose que je voyais. L'étrange plafond et la lumière atrocement aveuglante de la lampe.

* * *

_Ami de jour, Bonjour. Ami du soir, Bonsoir._

_Je sais, ce n'est pas génial, mais c'est quand même le premier chapitre de ma première fiction. Toute écrivaine ont passé par là et toute savent à quel point ça peut être dure dans certains bouts._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Laisser votre avis._

_Vicky_


	3. Chapter 2 Première chasse et découverte

**Première chasse et découverte**

**PVO Renesmée**

Pourquoi tout le monde était tout le temps près de moi ? J'aimerais avoir la paix des fois.. Tout se que je veux, c'est ma maman. Elle me manque. La seule image que j'ai d'elle est affreuse. Je l'ai fait tellement souffrir. Je suis un monstre ! Et maintenant je l'entends hurler. C'est atroce, horrible, monstrueux. Papa dit qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller. Qu'il ne lui reste que quelque heure. J'ai à peine 4jour, mais je ressemble à une fille de 1mois et demi. Je suis pourris gâter ! Ça, c'est le bon coté. Sinon j'ai un loup-garou comme grand frère et des vampires comme famille. Et pour clôturer le tout, je suis mi-vampire, mi-humain ! J'aime pas boire du sang. Le goût est bon et apaisant mais je trouve ça répugnant. Perdu dans mes réflexion, j'ai pas remarquer que tout le monde étais monter, sauf Rosalie et Jacob mais deux affreux gardien. Les cris de maman avait cessé mais son cœur battait très vite, plus vite que le miens. Je tendis l'oreille et j'entendis ma famille parler.

_Mais elle était tellement amochée. Sa colonne vertébrale..

_Esmée était plus abimer que ça et regarde la aujourd'hui. Le venin va tout soigner et tout guérir.

Puis j'entendis encore un de ses horribles cris. J'avais envies de hurler moi aussi. Mais je me retenais. La conversation repris.

_Encore combien de temps Alice ?

_Je la voie beaucoup mieux. Plus que quelque minu..

_Combien ?

_Elle va s'en tiré Edward. Attends que je me concentre..

Vide.

_Merci Alice

Mais combien de temps à quoi ? Avant que je voie ma maman ? Je voulais savoir ! Je voulais ma maman.

_Elle va être magnifique.

_Elle l'a toujours été, répliqua Edward.

Ooooh ! Ma maman est magnifique ! Encore une raison de vouloir la voir. Le souvenir que j'ai d'elle est très claire. Elle était pleine de sang, de sueur et de larmes mais elle était belle. Mais si après être devenue un vampire elle était encore plus belle, elle ne serait pas magnifique. Elle serait époustouflante !

Le cœur de ma maman se mis à battre très très fort. De plus en plus vite. Puis se cœur tressauta à trois fois, alla moins vite et maintenant, plus rien ! J'avais peur. Je ne voulais pas perdre ma maman. Et si elle était morte ! Tout d'un coup Je sentis quelque chose couler le long de ma joue puis sur l'autre joue. Toujours et toujours. Je pleurais ! Carlisle avait raison. J'avais bien des côtés humains. Jacob me regarda et me pris dans ses bras. Pour une fois, je ne me débattis pas. J'avais besoin de ses bras chaud. Je ne prêtais plus attention au silence d'en haut. Jacob me berça lentement, tout doucement. J'entendis Rosalie gronder mais je l'ignorai. Je me concentrai sur les très de mon loup-garou. Finalement je pourrais surement m'habituer à vivre dans un monde surnaturel. De toute façon même moi je n'étais pas normale.

**PVO Bella**

Je pouvais voir tout. Les particules de l'aire, les moindres détails du plafond, je voyais les 7 couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Je voyais tout tout tout ! Une pression presque chaude me réveilla de ma contemplation. Je sursautai et fixa le poing d'origine. Une main blanche, une main, que je connaissais très bien, tenait ma main, aussi blanche. Bien sûr tout se qui était froid ou chaud étaient devenu tiède. Je fixais son visage d'ange. Il était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Puis je fixais le reste des Cullen. Ma nouvelle famille. Tous étaient là Carlisle, Esmé, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Ros... Rosalie n'était pas là. Étrange. Mais pour le moment je me souciais que d'une chose. Où était ma fille. Je m'assis, puis me leva. Tellement rapidement que étant humain j'aurais perdue l'équilibre. Je regardais Edward, encore plus étonner de tous ses traits magnifiques.

_Où es Renesmée ?

C'étais vraiment moi qui avait parler ! Ma voix... Elle a tellement changé. Un son doux et mélodieux était sorti de ma bouche.

_En bas avec Rosalie et… Jacob, me répondis Edward pas très heureux.

Je croyais que c'est deux là s'entendait mieux. Et que faisait Jacob, ici, avec mon bébé ! Elle court un grand danger. Il faut que j'aille la chercher.

J'allais descendre mais Edward me bloqua le passage.

_Jacob ne lui fera aucun mal, ne t'inquiète pas. Viens on va aller chasser.

_Mais comment à tu su ? Tu peux lire des mes penser maintenant ? si j'aurais pu, j'aurais rougie, ça c'est sur.

_Tu es juste tellement déchiffrable… Aller viens. Tu as surement soiffe. Tu vas pouvoir la voir après.

C'est que maintenant qu'il le disait, j'avais comme une brûlure à la gorge qui me donnait terriblement soiffe. Je le suivis jusqu'à… la fenêtre !

_Je ne vais quand même pas sortir par la fenêtre !

_Il ne faut pas prendre de chance. On ne c'est pas encore comment tu vas réagir face à l'odeur du sang humain, et je tiens à te rappeler que Ness... Que Renesmée est à moitié humaine.

J'allais protester mais il m'arrêta en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. D'abords tout doucement, puis de plus en plus fougueux. Un long et tendre baiser. Un raclement de gorge et le rire d'Emmett nous interrompirent. Encore la j'aurais était rouge comme une tomate. Je me tournais et sauta dans le gazon avec une telle grâce que ça me surpris. Et c'est à se moment là que je vis comment j'étais habiller. Une robe en soi ROSE et des escarpins d'une telle hauteur que j'en eu le vertige. Encore un coup d'Alice. Il va vraiment falloir que je me venge un jour ou l'autre. Sans réfléchir plus, Je pris le affreux soulier dans mes mains et les lança à l'intérieur, dans les mains d'une Alice pas très heureuse que je les enlève. Edward vint me rejoindre et nous partîmes vers les bois, mains dans la main. Arriver au ruisseau, je regarda Edward avec étonnement.

_Il mesure plus de 50 mètres ! Comment veux-tu que je traverse ça ? À la nage ?

_Bien sûr que non ! Je ne veux pas que tu abîme ta belle robe. Alice n'appréciera pas beaucoup.

_Non, non, non ! Je ne sauterai pas pardessus ! C'est hors de question.

_Mais c'est le seul moyen. Tu veux que je te montre avant ?

_...

Edward recula de deux pas, couru, mis son pied sur la première pierre et sauta dans un bond majestueux. Il disparu dans le bois.

Pour être sûr, je reculai de cinq pas, couru, mis mon pied sur la même roche et sauta. Contre toute attente, mon bond était encore plus gracieux que celui d'Edward. J'atterris à plus de 30 mètre de la où étais assis Edward. Il vint me rejoindre mais juste avant qu'il ne m'attrape, je grimpais dans un arbre et fila à toute vitesse vers une odeur très alléchante. J'attendis Edward rire mais tout d'un coup son rire se transforma en cri et il se rapprocha encore plus rapidement de moi.

**PVO Edward**

Non ! Il fallait que je l'arrête ! Elle file droit vers Ben et Angela. Elle prit ma rapidité pour un amusement et fila encore plus vite vers ses deux amis. Je cria son nom mais ne se revira pas. Il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'elle fasse cette gaffe là. Elle allait le regretter toute sa vie. Et maintenant qu'elle était immortelle, toute l'éternité. Je me reconcentrais sur elle mais tout d'un coup elle disparue. Je la cherchais mais rien ! Puis j'attendis un souffle juste au dessus de ma tête. Je regardai en haut et vis une Bella avec un grand sourire me sauter dessus.

_Mais tu es folle ou quoi !

_Mais…

_Il ne faut pas aller par là-bas. Viens on va à la clairière.

_Mais pourquoi ? Cet animal à une si bonne odeur…

_Cette fameuse odeur est celle du sang humain. Et ces fameux humains sont Ben et Angela !

_OMG ! Je n'ai pas vraiment fait ça ? J'ai vraiment voulu traquer Ben et Angela ?

PVO Bella

Non ! Pas pour vrai ! Je m'en voulais. Mais comment aurai-je pu faire ça. Et qu'est-ce qu'il pensait de moi là ! J'aurais tellement tout donné pour savoir se qu'il pensait. Je le regardais fixement dans les yeux et … !

_Elle a__ l'aire de tellement sen vouloir. Son expression changea pour de la surprise. Elle a peut être sentis une autre odeur. Puis ses yeux s'adouci. Elle est si belle. Je l'aime tellement. Dire que jour j'ai pensé la tuer. Ça fait tellement longtemps de ça…_

Je frémis à cette penser et détournais le regard. Je ne voulais pas en savoir plus sur cette période. Mais comment c'est arrivé ? Je peux lire dans ses penser par un simple regard ! Il va falloir que je fasse attention… Y a des choses que je préfère ne pas savoir. Dire que lui il ne peut même pas choisir les pensés qu'il écoute. Ça doit être dur…

Je perdis le cours de mes réflexions car des lèvres douces et sucrés s'abattit sur les miennes pour commencer ou doux baiser qui changeant rapidement en un baiser fougueux et remplis de désir. Je replongeais mon regard dans ses yeux. Je voulais savoir à quoi il pensait à se moment précis.

_Je l'a veux, je l'a désir maintenant, tout de suite et pour toujours. Elle est si douce dans ses gestes. Comme si elle savait qu'elle pouvait me faire mal avec un simple mouvement ou tout simplement comme avant. Quand tous nos mouvements étaient calculés pour pas que je la blesse…_

Je refermais les yeux, me concentrait d'avantage sur notre baiser. Puis ses pensés me revint en mémoire ;_ Comme si elle savait qu'elle pouvait me faire mal avec un simple mouvement. _Ça pourrais être risqué mes je voulais essayer quelque chose. Je le pressais plus sur moi, un peu plus fort. Je l'entendis gémir un Ouch, puis il me repoussa doucement pour pas me vexé. J'étais plus forte que lui. J'avais réussi à faire sortir un ouch de la bouche d'un vampire !

_Attention Bella. En tant que nouveau-né tu es beaucoup plus forte que moi… Viens allons chasser. Je croie que tu as assez soiffe comme ça.

Il a raison. La brûlure dans ma gorge était plus présente que jamais. Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais sur les odeurs environnantes. Tout d'abords il y avait l'odeur du bois des arbres, mouiller et humide. J'attendis des fourmis se promener ses les écorces des arbres. J'entendis aussi un froissement de feuille, sur le sol. Quatre petits cœurs battaient à cet endroit. Je devinais une petite famille de lapins. L'odeur n'était pas très alléchante. Je me concentrais plus loin. Un ruisseau, de l'herbe agitée par un léger coup de vent, des pas. Un tout petit troupeau de cerf. J'ouvris les yeux et partit dans cette direction. Edward me suivait de près, examinant mes moindres mouvements. Sur le chemin, je rencontrait une trace fraiche et beaucoup plus alléchante. Je m'arrêtais et me concentrait sur l'odeur pour être sûr qu'elle ne ressemblait en rien à celle d'Angela et de Ben. Puis, pour être sûr je me tournais vers Edward.

_Cette trace n'est pas humain, n'est-ce pas ?

_Non elle est bien animale. Mais allons…

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de terminer et je partis vers et animal à l'odeur magnifiquement délicieuse. Arrivé sous un arbre où la trace c'était arrêté, je regardais dans les branches et remarquait un gros puma. Sans me poser de question, je grimpais le rejoindre. En arrivant sur la même branche que lui, il sursauta et se retourna. Il montra ses dents pour me faire peut mais je fis la même chose. Il tenta de s'enfuir. Il sauta par terre mais je lui sautai dessus et l'attrapa dans la chute. Elle essaya de se débattre mais je lui brisai rapidement la nuque et il arrêta de bouger quelque seconde après. Je plantais mes dents dans son coup un bus son sang par grande gorger. Une fois terminé, je le laissais par terre. Ma gorge ne brûlait plus mais j'avais encore soiffe. C'est à se moment la que je remarquais Edward. Il était perché dans l'arbre d'en face et me regardais avec amusement. Je me regardais. Rien. J'étais intacte, à mon plus grand étonnement. J'allais lui demander se qu'il y avait de drôle mais, de peur qu'il ne me mente pour pas me vexé, je préférais savoir l'entière vérité. Alors je le fixai longuement dans les yeux.

_Elle a été parfaite. Sa robe est a peine déchirer et même la ses son escapade dans l'arbre qui l'a abimée. J'ai jamais un vampire nouveau-né chassé avec autant de grâce et de précaution pour sa première chasse. Ça été un vrai plaisir regarder ça. Si seulement Carlisle avait été là il aurait pu confirmer se que je pense… Et si c'était ça son don ? Si c'était l'instinct de chasse sur-développer. Un contrôle parfait. Mais il y a aussi le fait que je ne peux pas lire dans ses pensé… Il faut que je l'emmène voir Eleazar…_

_C'est qui Élea…

Et merde ! Je viens de gaffer. Je ne suis pas sensé savoir. Merde, merde et merde. Maintenant il va me poser plein de question…

_Mais comment le sais tu ? Bella que se passe-t-il ?

J'aurais aimé qu'il puisse lire dans mes penser. Là, à se moment précis car je ne savais pas du tout comment lui expliquer. J'aurais pu tout simplement lui montrer depuis tantôt… et si ça marchait comme ça. Et si je pouvais choisir de lui laissé mes pensé. Je le regardais dans les yeux, bloquais l'entré de ses pensés et me concentra pour lui dévoilé mes pensés.

**PVO Edward**

Mais comment pouvait telle savoir ? J'avais pensé se nom. Je ne l'avais pas dis à voix haute. Enfin je croie… J'aurais tellement tout donné pour savoir à quoi elle pensait, se qui se passait dans sa tête. Je me suis habitué à ça. À ne pas pouvoir lire ses penser. Mais c'est tellement décevant. Il y a eu plein de fois, depuis qu'on se connaît, que j'aurais tout donné pour savoir se qu'elle pensait. Et à se moment précis c'est vrai que je voulais plus que tout savoir à quoi elle pensait. Savoir pourquoi elle savait que je pensais à Eleazar. Elle avait les yeux fermés. Elle semblait essayer de se concentrer sur quelque chose de compliquer. Je la regardais un moment mais me tanna rapidement, pour une première fois, je n'avais plus de patience.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi t'as l'air si conce…

Elle apparu comme si j'avais toujours pu les attendre. Ses pensés. Si claire Si douce. Je me concentrais sur se qu'elle me disait.

_Bon j'espère que ça marche. Edward, si tu m' entends, écoute-moi bien. J'ai su que tu parlais, ben plutôt pensait à Eleazar, car, d'un coter, j'ai le même pouvoir que toi. Mais moi, il faut que j'aille un contact visuel. J'ai remarqué ça un peu après avoir essayer de… traquer Ben et Angela. Tout se que tu as pensé je l'ai attendu. Tu veux une preuve ? La voilà ; __Elle a l'aire de tellement sen vouloir. Son expression changea pour de la surprise. Elle a peut être sentis une autre odeur. Puis ses yeux s'adoucit. Elle est si belle. Je l'aime tellement. Dire que jour j'ai pensé la tuer. Ça fait tellement longtemps de ça…__ Et oui c'est à ça que ça ressemble être dans ta tête. Pour Eleazar, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu rigolais. Le reste de tes penser me intriguer. J'avais tellement l'impression que tu me disais ça à haute voix que la question m'a échappé. Je m'exc…_

Je m'étais approché de plus en plus à chaque parole. Toujours en gardant un contact visuel comme elle l'avait dis. Me je n'en pouvais plus. Et je ne pouvais accepter se qu'elle allait dire. Je me suis approché jusqu'à être à une bonne distance. Je l'ai attrapé par les épaules. Je l'ai approché de moi et je l'ai embrassé. Tendrement. Pour lui dire, à ma façon, que je ne lui en voulais pas, qu'au contraire j'étais content car, pour la première fois, j'avais pu l'entendre. J'étais heureux. J'étais comblé. Sans arrêter de l'embrasser, je l'a pris dans mes bras, comme une jeune mariée. Elle est une jeune mariée. Ma femme, ma moitié, ma vie. Toujours sans lâcher ses lèvres, je me mis à courir en direction de la maison. Il fallait que je parle avec Carlisle.


End file.
